Stuck With You
by loveispure
Summary: Gus begins to get very frustrated with his best friend. But when worst comes to worst, he finds out that they have each other's backs.
1. Coconuts, Doorknobs, and Shawn, oh my!

I shook my head wearily. This was without doubt the worst thing ever. Someone may say "You're being over dramatic.", but I'm not. 

You know when you hear a song, and it get's stuck in your head? 

Annoying, right?

Well, take that annoyance, crank it up 50, and that's what you get when _Shawn _gets a song stuck in his head.

Because when he gets a song stuck in his head, he then feels obligated to share it with the world (or whoever is in the same room) by singing it over and over practically non-stop until it's out of his head.

So here I am. Sitting in the Psych office trying to ignore my tone-deaf friend's rendition of "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts". 

So I do what any rational person would do. I head for the one place Shawn can't follow me.

The bathroom.

"Gus, where are you going?" Shawn said, following me.

"To the bathroom." I said, desperately hoping he wouldn't question further.

"But you don't even have to go." Shawn said.

"Okay, I know you're a good detective and all, but that's just creepy." I said, then turned and walked into the bathroom and much to my dismay Shawn followed me in.

"Gus, what did I do?!" Shawn asked.

"You have been driving me crazy all day, and I've had it Shawn!" I said, and tried to get past him, but he blocked me. So all I managed to do is knock Shawn into the door…very hard. 

The door slammed shut, and there was a small 'clink' sound on the other side, like a small metal object falling on the floor. 

Kind of like a doorknob. 

The only two words I could think of were "Oh snap."

To be continued…


	2. Concussed, Stuck, But We Have Water!

I felt a sharp pain as my body collided with the door, effectively slamming it. 

"Oh snap." I heard Gus say.

"That all you can say?" I said from the floor. Wait, the floor? How'd I end up there?

"No, I could say a lot of things right now!" Gus started, "Like how this situation is all your fault! _You_ just had to follow me! I-" .

As much as I enjoy getting yelled at, my mind tends to wander. I have ADD, so sue me.

I was suddenly aware of something wet on the back of my neck. I put my hand on the wet spot, and it came back bloody.

The room spun suddenly, I groaned involuntarily.

Gus' anger immediately turned to concern as he said "Shawn?".

"You know…I don't feel so good." I said truthfully, I was unable to fight back the bile that rose in my throat. A split second later, it was all over Gus' shoes.

"Shawn!" Gus exclaimed out of both concern and disgust.

He picked me up with inhuman strength and placed me in front of the toilet just in time for the heaving to resume.

"Warn me next time you decide to do that!" he scolded.

"I'll try to do better next time." I said sarcastically between heaves.

After a few minutes the nausea had gone away, but it had left me lightheaded, and dizzy.

I blacked out and would have fallen in the toilet-o-vomit if it hadn't been for Gus who, once again, lifted me and laid me against a wall.

"You never told me you had super strength." I slurred, as a pitiful attempt at humor.

"You must've hit your head _really_ hard." Gus said, looking at me with wide, and regretful eyes.

"Let me see it." he said grabbing my head, and forcing it downwards.

"Ouch! Stop it, Gus! It hurts when you touch it!" I pleaded.

"Okay, Shawn. I won't touch it." Gus said, putting his hands up in surrender.

We sat in silence for several minutes before Gus finally stood up, a determined look on his face.

"I'm gonna find a way out of here." he said confidently. He walked over to the door and tried the knob. It came off in his hand.

"I could've told you that would happen." I said.

Gus muttered something that sounded like "Of course you could.".

He stuck his finger through various holes where various parts of the door knob would be. Still nothing.

He even tried a hairpin. (Where Gus would get a hairpin I don't know, but I'll ask later.)

Gus finally sat down defeated.

I caught his eye and smiled cheerfully, then said "On the bright side, we have water!".

He glared at me, "Shut up, Shawn.".

Ooh, touchy.

_To be continued…_


End file.
